1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for delivering fluid flow via a swivel joint around substantially a right angle turn. Such apparatus is used in loading tank cars, ships, trucks and the like.
2. Prior Art
Flow through swivel joints are well known to the prior art and allow a fluid, for example a liquid, to be flowed from an input tube to an output tube. Such joints further permit the output tube to be swivelled relative to the input tube. Generally, such swivel joints have had to be fabricated to withstand significant radial loading due to the weight of the relatively heavy, and at times full, output tube which generally extends substantially orthogonally of the input tube. While some attempts have been made to partially alleviate this problem, for example, by utilizing a bar to form a triangular brace between the output tube and a vertical post which is pivotally mounted to a support platform, such solutions have been, at best, only partially effective since the swivel joint has still borne very significant radial loading. Also, such solutions have not been applied when the output tube is rotated in a vertical plane and the input tube is generally horizontal. As a result, it has been necessary to utilize swivel joints of quite rugged and expensive construction. And, even when utilizing such a rugged prior art swivel joint, it has been necessary to often replace or repair the joint and/or replace packing materials within the joint which are subjected to heavy loads due to the radial loading upon the swivel.
A further problem with prior art fluid delivery apparatus of the above described type occurs when the input tube is substantially horizontal and the output tube is made to rotate in a substantially vertical plane. This is necessary to facilitate hook up to mobile railcars, tanks, trucks, ships and the like. The filling nozzle elevations vary from one vehicle to the next, the vehicular suspension may settle as a fluid is loaded and in the case of ships tidal changes, listing, pitching and rolling can occur during a loading operation. In such usage, as the output tube rotates downwardly its center gravity shifts away from the input tube thus progressively increasing the radial force being exerted upon the swivel joint. This can lead to increased radial loading on the joint as the output tube approaches a horizontal position. Such force is even more greatly increased when the output tube reaches a generally horizontal position and fluid is pumped therethrough thus increasing its effective weight. Also, such forces are increased by valving, anti-pollution equipment, etc., which in some instances must be carried by the output tube. Manual elevation of such arms is exceedingly difficult and overhead pulleys, etc., are not always usable, and in any event generally requires overhead supports which are not always available.
Still further, removal of prior art swivel joints for repair and/or replacement is often difficult. With some prior art devices the swivel joints are only removable along with the output tube. This is clearly undesirable and increases downtime.
It is clear that solutions to either or both of the above problems would constitute a valuable contribution to the art.